Negando lo nuestro
by Zero-0017
Summary: A veces, puedes pensar todo tipo de cosas sobre la persona que te gusta, pero no todo lo puedes decir en voz alta, especialmente no si tu amigo esta inestable y estas en Australia. RinHaru


_**Un one-shot pequeñito, sencillo pero con muchos feels T.T Dedicado a mi querida Momohija SaraDreamer, perdón si me falta inspiración y no te lo hice tan largo. Espero que no quedara tan mal, justo en la fecha limite... debería darme vergüenza! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**_

_** Aviso: Este fanfiction es en respuesta de Te reto a escribir de…, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_**_

* * *

_**NEGANDO LO NUESTRO**_

Nunca se esperó que Haru aceptara viajar con él a Australia. Y ese tipo de cercanía le hacía sentirse ganador en manera extraña, por una vez Haruka dependería de él y de nadie más. Su entusiasmo era tal que notó como Rusell y Lory le veían con complicidad cuando estaban en su casa. ¡Gracias al cielo que Haruka no entendía mucho el inglés! Porque en especial Lory se estaba poniendo bastante parlanchina con lo de: "Rin nos ha hablado mucho de ti." Y cosas por el estilo, incluso cuando ella le comento a su esposo que Rin hablaba más de Haruka que de su propia familia. De nuevo, ¡gracias al cielo que no hablaban japonés!

En cambio en la cabeza de Haruka, todo empezaba a aclararse en ese lugar, y en ese viaje: Australia, Habitación No.25

**-Oye, Haru. Te dije que siempre te admire ¿no?- **

No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo, solamente era que el "admirar" no alcanzaba a abarcar en realidad sus motivaciones, pero era la forma más inofensiva que encontraba para expresarse, para disimular… dicho de otro modo. En cambio su oyente, aquel chico de mirada oceánica, escuchaba en su mutismo característico todos los recuerdos que se le narraba, aunque también lo recordaba muy bien.

**-Sin ti, no tengo a qué apuntar.-**

O quizá debió decir, ¿te necesito? ¿quiero que estemos juntos? Y aunque muchas aseveraciones como esas pasaban por su mente, era algo que el chico de ojos magenta no podía ni iba exteriorizar. Aún.

Ambos rememoraban sus vivencias juntos, de cierta forma estar alejados de su país natal les unía de manera nostálgica. Solo se tenían el uno al otro en esos momentos. Recordaron desde que se conocieron, hasta terminar en la carrera que tuvieron esa primavera; todo era la historia de ambos, sucesos de diversos significados que ambos valoraban.

**-Oye Haru, ¿no sentiste algo también en esa carrera?- **

Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder, y Haruka se tomó su tiempo. Estaban en la habitación del hotel, ambos compartían una cama matrimonial, hecho que al principio desubicó mucho a Rin pero que con el pasar los minutos se habla establecido cierto ambiente que le incitaba a charlar cómodamente. Ambos a espaldas del otro, una forma peculiar de platicar. ¿Por qué parecía que Rin últimamente era más sincero con sus emociones? Y en este viaje, Haru se daba cuenta realmente del lugar que ocupaba en la mente de su amigo y tal vez… ¿en su corazón?

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-** Le cuestionó en vez de responder.

Se estaba yendo por la tangente, pero quería averiguar un par de cosas, realmente no terminaba de entender la preocupación del pelirrojo. Y… a decir verdad quería entenderse a sí mismo. Estaba consternado por la pelea con Makoto, eso no iba a negarlo, pero en cierta forma le agradecía al chico Matsuoka que lo llevara a Australia. ¿Él le estaba protegiendo? ¿O se sentía protegido estando con él? Definitivamente, tenía que comprender como se sentía.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que no sentiste nada?-** Volvió a preguntar Rin.

El tiburón no le ponía las cosas fáciles ¿verdad?

**-Rin, ¿tú quieres que siga un camino similar al tuyo?-** Se giró para poder verlo al rostro.

Haruka no iba a darse por vencido, quería respuestas.

**-Eh… pues, podría decirse que sí. Ya dije que te admiro.- **Contesto desviándole la mirada.

No, Rin Matsuoka no podía estar nervioso por eso, ¡pero lo estaba! Como siempre, Haru le complicaba las cosas. Era más fácil hablar a espaldas del hidrofilico y no mirar sus expresiones, pero al ver tan directamente y de tan cerca esos intensos y hermosos ojos azules… no podía soportarlo.

**-Ya veo.-** Solo eso contesto el delfín.

Claro, él poniendo sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata y Haru como siempre pasaba de ellos. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de nada? ¿Se lo tendría que explicar con dibujitos, o cómo? Suspiro y se acomodó mirando hacia el lado contrario de su amigo. Solo era una noche y ya estaba de los nervios, mejor se dormiría. Aguantar ese tipo de cosas era frustrante.

Por la cabeza de Haruka pasaron varias cosas, aunque no hablara mucho, siempre estaba teniendo un monologo interior, y esta vez trataba sobre aquel chico recostado a su lado. Le costaba entenderlo, pero eso también era lo que le atraía tanto de su personalidad, la complejidad. Aún seguía mirando a donde estaba Rin. ¿Qué sentía su amigo por él? ¿En serio era solo admiración?

Tendría que averiguarlo.

Se acercó al chico pelirrojo y lo abrazo por detrás, acomodando su oreja sobre su espalda, en donde supondría escucharía con más nitidez el corazón de su amigo.

**-Haru, ¿que estas…?-** Fue interrumpido.

**-Yo no sé por qué, pero eres importante para mi Rin.-**

Lo escuchaba dolorosamente bien. Ahí estaban, los latidos del tiburón se aceleraron; aunque ya no tenía claro la diferencia con los suyos. Cerró sus ojos azules. Era un hermoso sonido, parecido al de las aguas golpeando en sus oídos. Era tranquilizador. Amo ese dulce palpitar.

**-Por favor Haru, suéltame.-** Le pidió en un suspiro.

No quería ilusionarse, además sabía que su amigo de hermosos ojos estaba bastante inestable por su pelea con Makoto y por la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer de su vida. ¿O también Haruka necesitaba apoyo en el sentido "contacto físico"? Se le hacía muy poco probable, tan ilógico como si el chico orca entrara en ese mismo instante a sorprenderlos. Instintivamente volteo para mirar la puerta. Nadie. Estaba siendo paranoico.

Pero Haruka no hizo nada más, pero Rin al voltearse lo rodeo con sus brazos.

**-Supongo que… si estas nostálgico y no puedes dormir. Te-te sostendré de esta forma hasta que te duermas.-**

Tenía suerte, porque en esos momentos Haruka no podría mirarle al rostro, el cual ya estaría del color de las cerezas. En ese instante sintió a los brazos de Haru rodeándolo.

**-Gracias, Rin.- **

Seguidamente, el chico de orbes azules durmió de forma placentera. Escuchando ese dulce palpitar. Definitivamente, ese chico de cabellera color fuego era especial para él. Y algún día esperaba tener el valor de decírselo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Porque todas nos quedamos pensando ¿que diablos paso en esa habitación? Lo intente hacer lo más romántico posible sin que afectara lo ocurrido en la historia. Ojala y no saliera tan Ooc.**_

_**Hasta luego y gracias por leer! Merezco reviews?**_

_**Y si les encanta Free! como a mi, no olviden pasarse por nuestro foro Iwatobi swim Club, totalmente en español para comentar, fangirlear, aceptar retos... en fin, divertirse. Los esperamos con gusto. :)**_


End file.
